Does Adora Need Catra?
by Windrises
Summary: In an alternate continuity, where the Horde are the good guys, Adora and Catra have a close relationship. However, Shadow Weaver has a plan, which could put Adora and Catra's bond at risk. Shadow Weaver thinks Catra is holding Adora back, but Adora believes she needs Catra.


Note: She-Ra and the Princess of Power was created by Noelle Stevenson and is based on Filmation's She-Ra show. This story takes place in an alternate continuity, where the Horde are a team of noble warriors, instead of being a team of bad guys.

The Horde were about to suit up and head off to their latest mission. Catra was the last to suit up, because Shadow Weaver had been talking to her. She looked gloomy and a bit down, but didn't tell anybody about it.

A few hours later, the Horde finished stopping a team of rebellious intruders, who had been passing by and were interested in stealing Horde technology. As usual, the Horde had a strong victory. They had saved the weapons and they scared the intruders away. Adora, Catra, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle went into the Horde's locker room. They started putting their armor away.

Catra stepped closer to Adora. The two teammates had lockers, which were next to each other. However, Adora and Catra weren't just close, when it came to lockers. Adora got along with all of her teammates and most of the guards, but she had the closest relationship with Catra. As for Catra, she wasn't one of the Horde's more beloved members, due to having anger problems and a snarky sense of humor. However, Adora thought very highly of her. Her other teammates often wondered why Adora would be so accepting of Catra, but Adora didn't care if her teammates thought she was weird. Catra put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, while saying, "You were awesome, in today's battle, Adora."

Adora replied, "Thank you, Catra. You also knocked it out of the park, but it was a team effort."

Catra said, "Whatever you say, but I think Kyle wasn't doing his fair share."

Kyle defensively replied, "Those intruders were scary, so I did what was necessary."

Catra raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you kidding me? You just his behind some rocks. How was that necessary?"

Kyle said, "It was necessary for my safety."

Catra stood around, with her hand on her hips, while saying, "I don't know about that, but I know I was amazing. It's how I always am, when I get into a fight."

Out of all of the teammates, Lonnie had the least amount of tolerance, when it came to Catra's boastful behavior. She rolled her eyes and said, "Catra, will you stop acting like you're the master of the universe? All of us, excluding Kyle, did our fair share. You're not any better than I am."

Catra gave Lonnie a disapproving look, while walking closer to her. Adora looked concerned. She wanted to believe in Catra's morality, but she feared her best friend would get into a fight with Lonnie. Catra and Lonnie were casual friends, at best, who often got into arguments. Catra stared at Lonnie, while asking, "Do you actually think you're better than me?"

Lonnie replied, "I've been trying to say we're all equals, not counting Kyle. However, since I don't always brag my head off, I might be better than you."

Catra angrily asked, "Oh, really? How about you and I have a little contest, right now? Let's punch each other."

Lonnie replied, "Grow up, Catra."

Catra said, "How about you grow up, by admitting you're not as good as me?" Lonnie turned around and punched Catra. Catra punched back.

Shadow Weaver stepped out of the shadows and said, "Stop this petty fight, you two." Shadow Weaver had secretly been watching Adora and the others, ever since they returned from the battle.

Catra said, "Shadow Weaver, it's not surprising to see you. I'm actually glad to see you. I think it's time you punish Lonnie, for being a pain in the neck."

Shadow Weaver replied, "No, Catra. As usual, you place blame onto others, for your own actions."

Catra angrily responded, "You got to be kidding me. Lonnie gave the first punch."

Shadow Weaver replied, "Lonnie wouldn't of done that, if you hadn't been bothering her. You're a bad influence."

Catra defensively responded, "You're the bad influence."

Shadow Weaver asked, "Are you insulting your superior? How tasteless. If you acted this way around Hordak, you'd be kicked out of the Horde. Have some self-respect, Catra."

Catra said, "So, I'm guessing you aren't punishing Lonnie."

Shadow Weaver replied, "Her immaturity was just a momentary sin. Your misbehavior has been a regular problem and for that, you must be punished."

Adora walked past her teammates and stood in front of Shadow Weaver. Adora said, "Shadow Weaver, I apologize for Catra's behavior."

Shadow Weaver asked, "You're apologizing for someone else's behavior? As sweet as that is, it's also meaningless, because Catra's the one who needs to apologize."

Adora whispered to Catra, "Apologize, so this madness can end. You know you don't want to suffer one of Shadow Weaver's punishments and you don't want to make me keep worrying about you."

Catra gently rubbed Adora's hair, while having an innocent smile on her face. Afterwards, she looked at Shadow Weaver and Lonnie, while saying, "I'm sorry. I guess I was a little out of it, from the mission."

Shadow Weaver replied, "Not a very good excuse, if you ask me."

Catra started looking ticked-off. Adora put her hand on Catra's shoulder. Catra took a deep breath and said, "I was being a bragger and a bit rude. I'm sorry. Lonnie, I'm not better than you. We're all equals, not counting Kyle."

Kyle asked, "Don't I deserve an apology?" Catra and Lonnie shook their heads.

Shadow Weaver looked back at Catra, while saying, "I must admit it's a rare treat, to hear an apology come out of your brag-filled mouth. I suppose you can be forgiven, but you better grow out of this bragging phase of yours. It's not a pretty sight."

Lonnie said, "I'm tired."

Shadow Weaver replied, "That's understandable, considering you had to do a mission, as well as deal with Catra." Catra resisted the urge to hiss at Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver said, "Before you start getting ready for bed, I have something I need to say." Adora, Catra, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle stood closer. All of them, not counting Catra, looked excited. Shadow Weaver said, "You've been an excellent team of warriors. You're no longer kids. You're young adults and as adults, you will be given new responsibilities. However, one of you will be given a more important job, than just being a team player. One of you will become the Captain of the team. Keep that in mind. Goodnight." Shadow Weaver walked away.

After getting ready for bed, the teammates went into the large room they all slept in. All of them were thinking about who would be the Captain of the team.

Kyle said, "It'd be pretty cool, if I became the leader of the team." Rogelio burst into laughter, at the thought of Kyle getting such an important job.

Lonnie said, "Kyle, you couldn't be the Captain of a garbage dump."

Catra replied, "For once, I'll have to agree with you."

Adora was getting tired of everybody being so hard on Kyle, so she said, "Come on, guys. You don't have to mock Kyle, whenever you get the chance to."

Lonnie said, "If Kyle didn't always run away and do nothing of value, I wouldn't give him such a hard time."

Catra said, "Maybe Adora's right. Kyle's certainly not good at his job, but he's not a bad guy and we probably shouldn't mock him."

Lonnie replied, "Give me a break, Catra. You'd be calling Kyle every insult you could think of, if Adora wasn't around. You'd do anything she tells you to do."

Catra started laying on her bed, while saying, "Lay off, Lonnie. I do what I want."

Lonnie replied, "All you want to do is insult people, except when your precious Adora is around, to calm you down."

Catra threw a pillow at Lonnie and said, "Shut up!"

Adora put her arm around Catra and said, "Come on, honey. You can't keep getting into these angry tantrums. Shadow Weaver could be watching us and even if she wasn't, it still wouldn't be right."

Catra sighed and said, "You're right." She looked at Lonnie and said, "I'm sorry. Let's just stop arguing and get to sleep. You know what? You can keep the pillow I threw at you. Consider it an apology gift."

Lonnie replied, "Whatever, Catra." Lonnie closed her eyes.

Catra looked at Adora, while asking, "Do you got a spare pillow?"

Adora handed her a pillow and said, "You're lucky I do."

Catra smiled, while saying, "Whenever I have a problem, you always have the solution. You're the only one, who tries to solve my problems, rather than make things worse."

Adora replied, "You know I'm always here for you, Catra. Try to get some sleep."

Catra responded, "Okay. Goodnight."

The next morning, the teammates woke up and started getting ready for their day. Adora sat next to Catra, while Catra brushed her hair. Adora asked, "How are you feeling?"

Catra answered, "Better than before."

Adora said, "Sleeping probably helped."

Catra replied, "I think you were the biggest help. You're always the most helpful thing in my life."

Adora responded, "Aww, you're such a sweetie."

Catra said, "And you're such a cutie."

Adora replied, "Not as cute as you."

Catra responded, "I've never known anybody, who's as cute as you."

Lonnie got up, to get on her armor, while asking, "Do you two always have to be so mushy?"

Catra replied, "It's better than fighting, isn't it?"

Lonnie sighed and responded, "I guess that's a fair argument."

Kyle looked sad, while saying, "I wouldn't mind if people acted mushy around me." Rogelio gave Kyle a hug. Kyle smiled and returned the favor.

Shadow Weaver stepped into the room, while saying, "Good morning, everybody. Adora, I need to talk to you, alone."

Adora looked a little nervous, while asking, "Am I in trouble?"

Shadow Weaver replied, "Let's just say I have an important matter, that I need to discuss with you."

Adora responded, "I see."

Adora and Shadow Weaver stepped into the hallway. Shadow Weaver closed the bedroom door, to keep the others from hearing. She stepped away from the door and went farther down the hallway. Adora followed her, while saying, "I'm sorry, if I've been doing something wrong. I want to make it clear, that if I've been doing something wrong, I'm willing to fix it."

Shadow Weaver replied, "Calm down, Adora. You are innocent, if I a bit gullible, if you think you're in trouble. I've come to bring you good news, not bad news."

Adora asked, "Really? What's going on?"

Shadow Weaver explained, "I've been watching you and your teammates, very carefully, to find out who should be the Captain of the team. I had more than one person, who I was considering. Lonnie had such bravery, while Rogelio had such strength. However, you had the leadership qualities, that I've been seeking. Whenever there's a problem, you're the first one to step up and search for a solution. You're no pushover, but you also don't have an obsession with controlling people. Adora, you're the best choice, to be the new Captain. Last night, I discussed the matter with Hordak and believe it or not, he agreed with me."

Adora could hardly believe what she was hearing. She often had dreams, where she'd become the leader. However, she thought that dream wouldn't become a reality. Due to that self-doubt, she was surprised and grateful. She bowed to Shadow Weaver and said, "I'm incredibly honored, Shadow Weaver. Being a member of the Horde has been one of the greatest honors of my life and being the Captain is such a big, but exciting responsibility."

Shadow Weaver replied, "I predicated every word you just said. Adora, I have another piece of news."

Adora asked, "What is it?"

Shadow Weaver said, "While you get a promotion, I'm afraid one of your teammates will be receiving the opposite. Adora, as your first action as the Captain, I want you to kick Catra off the team."

Adora raised her eyebrows, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Shadow Weaver explained, "For the past few years, Catra has really been testing my patience. She talks about, she acts obnoxious, and she keeps getting into fights. I keep feeling tempted to get rid of her, but she always finds a way to redeem herself. Well, that's what I used to think. I eventually came to the realization, that all of her thoughtful apologizes were things you had her say. You've been helping Catra, but she's been holding you back. She's a problem you don't need. I believe her talents will be of use to somebody, but not at the Horde. Adora, you're the smartest member of the team, so I'm trusting you to make the right decision."

Without hesitation, Adora said, "I won't kick Catra off the team."

Shadow Weaver asked, "How could you say such a thing?"

Adora said, "Catra's important to the team. Our team is more than just a bunch of warriors. We're a family. I hate to go against your orders, especially after being offered such a strong promotion, but I won't make Catra leave."

Shadow Weaver replied, "If you don't get rid of Catra, I'll take care of it."

Adora responded, "Then I'll also leave the team."

Shadow Weaver said, "Adora, did you get enough sleep? You're speaking such nonsense. You're willing to leave the greatest job you've ever been offered, just for that morally-questionable friend of yours?"

Adora sternly replied, "Catra means more to me, than any job ever could. I've been trying to stay out of business that doesn't concern me, but I know you're the real reason Catra gives Lonnie a hard time."

Shadow Weaver looked annoyed, while asking, "What are you talking about? I don't insult Lonnie. Catra does that, by herself, so it's her fault."

Adora said, "Like you said, I'm smart. I picked up on the fact, that Catra felt worse about herself and acted more angry and defensive, after every talk she had with you."

Shadow Weaver replied, "Adora, I'm not to blame. I mentor you, Catra, and the others. You've always respected my authority. Don't let Catra be a negative influence on you."

Adora responded, "Catra's not a bad influence. She helps me."

Shadow Weaver replied, "Yeah right. Why do you always defend Catra?"

Adora responded, "She's my best friend."

Shadow Weaver asked, "Best friend? You're like her knight in shining armor."

Adora replied, "Shadow Weaver, I respect your judgment, except for when it comes to Catra."

Shadow Weaver sighed and responded, "Love makes people make the most foolish of decisions. Adora, you're obviously not sure how to react to all you're hearing and I understand that. I'll give you a few weeks, to settle out your emotions. By then, I'll expect you to be a fully-mature woman, who's ready to become the Captain of the team."

Adora replied, "Okay then. I'm sorry, for talking back, but frankly, I don't regret what I said." Adora walked away.

Adora returned to the resting room, while having an upset look on her face. Catra looked concerned, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Adora said, "Catra, can I talk to you?"

Catra answered, "Anytime."

Adora replied, "Follow me." Catra nodded. Adora led to Catra to an empty part of the hallway.

Catra nudged Adora and asked, "Are you okay? Did Shadow Weaver punish you? If she dared to punish somebody, who's as kind and pure as you, I'll scratch that silly mask of hers."

Adora replied, "If I had claws, I'd also be tempted to scratch that mask."

Catra smirked and said, "Wow, Adora. I never expected to hear you say that. Shadow Weaver must of pushed your buttons."

Adora replied, "She sure did."

Catra responded, "You finally know how I feel."

Adora took a pause, while trying to think about what to say. Eventually, she put her hand on Catra's shoulder and said, "Honey, Shadow wants to kick you off the team."

Catra angrily raised her eyebrows, while asking, "What?! I'm going to scratch everything that jerk owns."

Adora put her hand in front of Catra's face, to make her stop. Afterwards, Adora said, "Shadow Weaver also wants to promote me to being the Captain. However, I'm not going to accept the job, if Shadow Weaver makes you leave."

Catra replied, "Adora, you can't turn down an offer like that, because of me. I can't hold you back."

Adora responded, "You don't hold me back. Do you think I would of learned leadership skills, without your assistance? Catra, we help each other. I help you get out of fights and you motivate me."

Catra asked, "How could I do that?"

Adora said, "Catra, any job, no matter how grand it is, is just a title. People are what give meaning to life and no person has meant more to me than you. You're my dearest friend, my closest partner, my greatest love."

Catra looked guilty, while replying, "Adora, you're too nice. You don't deserve to be with me. You deserve to be the Captain. Don't let that job pass you by."

Adora responded, "I won't, as long as you stay on the team."

Later in the day, Shadow Weaver stormed into the training room, where Adora, Catra, and their other teammates were practicing their fighting skills. Shadow Weaver said, "Catra, I need to talk to you." Adora looked nervous, while watching Catra walk out of the room.

Catra and Shadow Weaver went into the hallway. Catra folded her arms and said, "You want to do more of your usual insulting, don't you?"

Shadow Weaver replied, "Catra, do you like holding Adora back?"

Catra looked annoyed, while asking, "Do you like minding your own business?"

Shadow Weaver said, "Your and Adora's relationship is ruining my plans."

Catra replied, "I don't give a crap."

Shadow Weaver stared at Catra, while saying, "If Adora doesn't receive the promotion she rightfully deserves, it'll be because of you. Do you want to be your friend's biggest problem?"

Catra asked, "Will you stop making me feel guilty?"

Shadow Weaver replied, "You know how to feel guilt, because you have plenty of things to feel guilty about. You've been negatively affecting Adora's life, ever since you two were kids."

Catra replied, "Adora and I are best friends and it's not just because Adora feels sorry about me. I don't care if you accuse me of having an ego, but I know Adora likes me. She enjoys my company. We help each other, while on the battlefield and during private moments. If you don't see it, you're the one who's not being much of a help."

Adora stepped out of the shadows, while saying, "I agree with everything you said, Catra."

Shadow Weaver looked surprised, while asking, "What are you doing?"

Adora smirked, while saying, "I learned how to sneak behind somebody and spy on their conversations. It's something you taught me."

Shadow Weaver looked down and saw that Adora was carrying a couple of suitcases. She asked, "Why do you have the suitcases?"

Adora said, "I told you I'd leave, if you made Catra leave." She held hands with Catra, while asking, "Ready to get going?"

Catra answered, "Sounds like a good idea."

Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle stepped into the hallway, while Lonnie asked, "What's going on? We saw Adora packing up all of her and Catra's stuff."

Adora explained, "Shadow Weaver was going to kick out Catra, so I'm also going."

Lonnie asked, "What? Adora, you can't leave your team."

Adora replied, "I can't let Catra be by herself. She needs me and I need her."

Lonnie and Rogelio stood in front of Shadow Weaver, while Kyle walked to the snack machine. Lonnie looked at Shadow Weaver, while saying, "I'm not the biggest fan of Catra, but this team is like family and you can't make a family split up. If Adora and Catra leave, so will we."

Shadow Weaver put her hand up and said, "Calm down. You youngsters are so quick to make decisions. Let's not make reckless choices. Catra, it appears your skills are useful to the team, after all. I'll call off all the punishments and everything, if Adora agrees to take the leadership position."

Adora smiled, while saying, "As long as Catra stays, I'll gladly take that job."

Shadow Weaver replied, "Okay, Adora." Adora and Shadow Weaver shook hands.

That night, Catra snuggled up to Adora, while saying, "I can't believe you were to lose the leadership job, because of me."

Adora replied, "There's no job or anything in this world that could make me leave you."

Catra smiled, while saying, "I'd rather be by your side, than be by the world's entire supply of gold."

Adora said, "Who needs gold, when I have the most priceless treasure, by my side?" Adora and Catra kissed each other.

Lonnie stuck her tongue out, while asking, "Will you two stop being so mushy?"

Catra said, "That's never going to happen."

A few minutes later, Catra closed her eyes and started resting next to Adora's shoulder. Adora whispered, "I might be the leader of this team, but you led me to a happy life."


End file.
